pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Scootch Raccoon
Scootch Raccoon is the younger brother of Pinch Raccoon. He is rambunctious and bursting with energy and is often seen to run towards people or things yelling "Yahhhh!!!" When Scootch is around, things often tend to get knocked over or broken. Scootch, however, is never intentionally mean, he simply has trouble containing his energy. After knocking something or someone over, Scootch will always apologize with the phrase "Sorry, sorry, my fault." Scootch really enjoys playing with blocks, something which he can knock over and then build again. Scootch and Baby Butter are friends and the two often play together. Scootch sometimes gets amusement out of Flick Duck. In "It's a Bird, It's a Plane...It's an Elephant?," he can be seen imitating Flick when Flick is making fun of the others for believing in dragons and scary elephants. When Flick finally notices what Scootch is doing, he shoots him a mean look and he stops. Scootch's vocabulary is limited, because he always says his catchphrase whenever he makes mistakes. However, later in the series, his vocabulary keeps developping and he slowly becomes capable of forming new sentences and dialogues. Despite his clumsiness and exuberance, Scootch loves his friends deeply and does his best to help them. And he knows that his friends love him too. At times, Scootch has shown that he can control himself and not cause any trouble. ^ There's too much fanatism, exaggeration & self-opinions included by a known guy who is obsessed with Scootch probably more than I with Jelly. Seriously, too much said about some minor character who mostly appers to destroy something & quickly disappears afterwards. Either it should be fixed or other characters deserve such attention more than this ! Gallery Image:Blocks.jpg|A self-rebuilding block set Image:Scootch Raccoon - Cymbals.jpg|Playing the cymbals Image:Scootch Raccoon - From Our Heart.jpg|Singing in a group Image:Scootch Raccoon - My Fault.jpg|This one's not his fault. Pb&j otter drawings 0002 0001 0001.jpg|Pinch and Scootch "Sorry. Sorry. My fault." - List of things Scootch has Destroyed or Run Into #A tower Munchy made out of sticks (Bye Bye PB+J) #Snow castles and possibly a snowman made by Peanut and Baby Butter (A Sledding We Will Go) #A tree which was covered in snow (A Sledding We Will Go) #The snowmen Jelly and Pinch made (A Sledding We Will Go) #PB&J's instruments (Strike Up the Band) #Pinch's clubhouse (You Can't Come In) #The kids' kite (Baby Butter's Bankie) #PB&J's "soup" for Opal (Mama for a Day) #Mayor Jeff (Born to Chirp; he just hit himself on Mayor Jeff and fell) #The many "cosmetics" of Pinch's (The Silent Treatment) #A table where a tea party game was being played (implied) (The Silent Treatment) #A first-aid kit (Otters of the Wild) #PB&J's lemonade stand (Lemon-itis) #Peanut, who had brand new big shoes (These Shoes are Made for Walking) #Flick, who was dressed as Old Tim (The Ice Moose) #Pinch, as she does her pompanut dance (No Hands, No Feet, No Wings) #Ootsie and Bootsie's self-rebuilding block set, repeatedly (The Funky Band) #Pinch's sardine-can castles (referenced) (Easy as Pie) #Flick, holding an Anchovy-Creme Pie (imagined) (Easy as Pie) #The shield from the sun (Too Hot for Fishcicles) #A set of blocks he and Pinch were playing with (Billy the Duck) #Munchy's sand turtle (Billy the Duck) #Snowy the Snow Otter (Thanks for the Giggle Melon) #One of the towers of Castle Forever (Hope Castle) #A pepper shaker (Mayor Flick ; he really just knocked the lid off by shaking it too hard and made everyone sneeze) #PB&J's sandbox, getting sand all over PB&J (Invitation to the Snooties) #Flick who was carrying a plate of sandwiches. (Strike Up the Band ) Category: PB&J Otter Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:raccoons Category:Main characters